Swallowed in the sea
by L.I.V.I.A.c
Summary: What do you do when your life is about to end in 22 hours? Stefan tries to save, the love of his life, Caroline, and he has only 22 hours to bring her back. Will Caroline be back alive or will she leave him forever?


Chapter One

It was the 8th of December and its already one month of her death,Caroline, my darling,my heart,my soul,my everything.I remember the good times when we used to walk down the streets in the night-time or I'd take her to the beach on a sunset evening and she'd call my name in her beautiful, high pitched voice 'Stefan?' I'd wrap my arms around her waist,pull her closer,kiss her and tell her I love her. I only wish I had the chance to propose to her. And we'd have children and we'd live a happy life. . . But I know these things are only in fairytales, everything you want doesn't always last forever. I swore I'd never get in a relationship and thats something I want to do for Caroline or Care,her nickname and because she cared about people, she got this nickname. Of course we also had times when we had fights. I knew that no one could ever make me feel comfortable the way Caroline did. And thats when I swore I'd love her forever. . .

It was a cold but beautiful morning,as the fog hit the windows like a punch in the face. I took a deep breath. My typical, painful life, I thought. I got dressed and made my way to school. I bumped into my friend, Frank, on the way and he kept talking about Senior Year. Senior Year. Oh how, I wished Caroline would've been with me for our graduation and then we'd run away together. I knew after graduation,I wouldn't spend one last minute in my hometown. I'd go to Colorado because thats where Caroline died. It was when a car hit her,her brain shut off and her heart stoped. I was in hospital with her when it happened. I waited out in the waiting room, because the doctors wouldn't let me in even though I yelled at them it didn't work. They even called the security on me and got me to sit down. I was impatient.I kept walking around the waiting room. When the doctor came out he said ' Were sorry but she couldn't make it, her heart was too weak for this.' And thats when it hit me. Like a shocking wave I felt, anger,heart break and pain. Awful pain. I started yelling at the doctor and ignored his words. I screamed 'How could you let her die?! She was so young! You should have been the one helping her! Don't you fricking realize this is just a waste of life! Thanks to you she's dead!' And after that I crept into the room and there she was on the bed. So still, and so pale. I walked up nearer to her but I couldn't make out what I was seeing. My eyes stung and got really blurry. I couldn't speak, it was like I didn't know how. . .I breathed out 'Oh, Caroline.' I knew this would be the end of my happy life. No happy ending. Once a fairytale, always a a life without her . . .I would never get to hear her beautiful voice or scent her beautiful perfume on her. I sighed as tears came streaming down my face. I sat down on beside her on the bed. I ran my fingers through her beautiful,blonde curls. Caroline once told me when a person loves another person its obvious they are in love but she also told me her parents divorced but they find it hard to look for the right one . I told Caroline I'd never be anything such like that and she just laughed her soft, sweet laugh and shook her head.

I sat at History class and I barely listened to the teacher. Colorado was on my mind. And then I got an idea. I'd go to Colorado for the Christmas Holidays. It was near to the holidays anyways. I'd go visit Caroline's grave, of course. I was at her funeral and the funeral gave me the most sadness and when Icame back home, I cried my heart out,cursed , threw things, and even blamed myself. True, it was sort of my fault for I didn't protect her and I hate myself for that.

After school I headed home. I was tired so I just fell on the bed with my arms spread out. I stared at the ceiling. I felt like screaming out Care's name and I then fell asleep. I had a dream and she was there,Caroline, alive and well. We were in a graveyard. The grass was soft, and there were bushes with berrys to be seen. And as I looked around I noticed Caroline's grave. I gasped. This was the graveyard I've been to when Caroline died. She sat down on her own grave and looked at me with an expression I couldn't read,saying ' Please come, I miss you.' And with that she disappeared and everything went black. I woke up.

Chapter Two

I haven't told anyone about my dream. But something told me I had to go to Colorado.I had to go and see her grave. As the days passed the only thing that wouldn't leave me alone was the dream. And so the Christmas Holidays finally arrived. I packed my suitcase with warm clothing and walked out. I told Damon I was going to Colorado for the Christmas Holidays. He just shrugged and said he couldn't care less. Typical brotherhood. I threw the suitcase in the trunk, sat down in my car seat and drove off.

Later I parked at a 4 star hotel and paid for a room. I threw my suitcase across the room and sighed. I stepped to the window and looked out at the white world. Snow already covered the grass as if white blanket has been thrown on the grass. The trees were bare with bits of snow on each branch. It was beautiful. It reminded me of Caroline. Soft as snow, gentle as the cold breeze. Perfect time of the year. I sighed again before leaving the hotel and heading for the graveyard.

I walked across the beautiful patio in the graveyard. Everything was white,so it was slightly hard for me to guess where Caroline's grave was. . . I took a deep breath of air and slowly turned a direction that was pretty small. I remembered where her grave was, I knew it of by hard. There it was,I brushed the snow of her sign and sighed. It still said; 'Here lies Caroline Forbes. Daughter of Liz Forbes and Bill Forbes. May she rest in peace.' Her name always made me cry but I tried to hold them in. Then suddenly,big wind had passed me and nearly knocked me over and thats when I heard a voice. 'Stefan,is that you?' I knew that voice. It was Caroline's. It was time for truth or dare. I chose truth; Truth was she was dead and there was no way I could be hearing her voice. Then it was there again 'Stefan!' It was time for dare. I dared myself to turn around and see was I dreaming. As I turned around. She was really there! I couldn't believe my own two eyes. It was really her. My jaw droped and I was speechless. She stilled had the beautiful, blonde curls, she wore a summer dress which surprised me because it was winter. But her skin was pale. It was. . .Different. Before I fully blinked, she was standing right infront of me and smiling and said ' I'm so happy you came!'. I didn't know what to say,I gulped. 'A-Are you real..?' I asked. She nodded and said ' I'm a ghost,freaked out yet?' . I didn't respond, I didn't know what to do next. I was not freaked out. I was more like shocked. Then she took my hand which was soft, I barely felt it and she placed it on her cheek. I could feel her. She was real. Tears started to fill up my eyes. Without thinking I just said ' I'm sorry. . .' She sighed and her cold breath hit my face. She looked down and sat down on the white blanket of grass. Then she spoke ' It isn't your fault, I didn't take care of myself like I should've been.' I stared at her. Still unbelievable. ' So, I'm not imagining this?' I asked again and knelt down opposite her. She shook her head and gave me a slight smile. She stroked my cheek,leaned in closer and kissed me. I couldn't really feel it. It was. . . Cold. It stung my lips,as if a snowball has just been placed on my lips. Then the cold was suddenly gone. I searched through her eyes. I couldn't make out her expression. It was desperate, to say it like that. She was looking away, watching something in the distance, then she spoke ' Did you feel that kiss?' I shook my head. She sighed. I knew she was going to cry but miracously she didn't. Once again,her face showed that she was desperate.'You alright?' I gulped. Suddenly she frowned and her eyes narrowed at me and she yelled' Are you fricking out of your mind?! How can you ask such a stupid question! No,I'm not okay! I'm terribly miserable, for my life is gone,forever!' She stood up. I swallowed hard 'Please don't go.' She looked at me and slowly she calmed down and exhaled. 'I'm sorry, I just . . . I just can't take it anymore. Being this.' She looked down at herself. Then I got up and hugged her. I couldn't care about her being a ghost or whatever. I just wanted her happy and safe. 'There must be a way to save you'. She looked up at me as though I might be gone crazy. I looked back down at her and said ' Everything is possible. I want you back. I can't stand a life without you,Care.' She sighed that cold breath coming out 'Yeah, me neither,thats why I called you har. In your dream. This old ghost showed me how to do that.' Bingo. ' An old ghost? So does she like know how to save a life?' I asked. She looked at me,confused and I smiled. 'Yes,she's an old ghost. And I'm not sure..You'd have to -' ' Let me go and see her.' I cut her off. ' Whats on your mind ?' She asked me. My smile grew wider 'You'll see.'

Chapter Three

I asked her to bring me up to the "Old ghost". We were in a small park,that looked a couple of years old and looked like no one visits it at all. Nearly everything was covered in white, the swings looked broken and used out. And it was just like saying on each and one of the entertainments ''Out of order''. We went through a small alley way, always hand in hand. The trees here looked like Summer has just arrived and melted all the snow away. In the corner,lay an old woman,who seemed to be asleep on the bushes. We walked towards her and she woke up as if she was expecting us. She rubbed her wrinkly eyes and got up, as soon as she got up,Caroline helped her up,letting go of me. Something in me screamed "Nooo!". The woman smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I must have put up a ridiculous smile because Caroline started giggling. That made me smile. 'Fascinating!' the woman blurted out. My glance switched to her. She was a pretty small woman,with wrinkly skin and her grey hair was sticking out. 'Its beautiful,the sight of you both. Such a strong love!' She kept looking from Caroline to me. 'Excuse me?' I said. 'Your love is stronger than anything else in the world. And I know why you're here. . .' The woman replied,nodding. 'She's a genius' Caroline called out,smiling. At the corner of my mouth a smile pulled up. 'Well will you tell us . .-' ' No.' She cut me off. This made me frown. 'But I need to save her, I love her and . .-' ' She only has 22 hours left, before she leaves and then she leaves forever' the woman answered. My heart stoped. Caroline's eyes grew wide and she gulped. So even time was involved now. 22 hours. I askedmyself, Is that enough time to save her? And then like the old woman read my mind, she said ' You should've come earlier, its too late. You'll never make it. The cure is far away from here there is no way for you to save her now.' My heart ached now. She was right, I should've came earlier. I swallowed hard.I looked at Caroline and she ran into my arms. I kept her in my arms as long as I possibly could. Then I said in a small tone ' There must be another way. . .' The old woman was thinking. Then Caroline broke in 'Please, Yeva. We need you. You know I don't wanna die.' I hated it when her voice got painful. I kissed her hair and she rested her head against my shoulder. I felt Yeva's eyes on me and Caroline and then she sighed. She started cursing in Russian. She was a Russian ghost. She looked at me ' There is another way. But you have to be careful. In Colorado town,there's a big statue and under the statue,there's a free - spirited soul.' Free spirited soul . . . I knew I had to get there fast until Yeva broke in. 'But you have to be really careful,once you find it,you cannot touch it. You have to lead it. You have to bring it. Now I know, Carolina you cannot move from the graveyard to the town, it would've been alot easier. But if you want to live,there's the only way.' I nodded. I understood what I had to do. And I knew I had to do it fast before my time is up. Before her time is up.

Chapter Four

We headed back to the graveyard, when I spoke ' I have to go and find it now.' I looked at her and she was looking back into my eyes and she nodded. 'Please be careful'. I nodded back and hugged her for a few moments,and then I kissed her forehead. ' I promise I'll be back soon.' And with that I left the graveyard and went into town. It got really dark and the street lamps were on. I heard the cars passing by and my feet crunching on the snow. It was colder than in the morning. There were barely even stars in the sky. I rushed through the streets, searching for this " Big statue." Suddenly beside me there stood Yeva, I jumped up. 'Woah,where did you . . . -' ' No time. If you want to save her your going to have to move.' she cut me off. I did what I was told. She pointed in some directions and soon,there infront of me was a big statue. I frowned. There was no way I was going to get that statue out of the way. Yeva must have seen my expression because she laughed. I watched her go up to the statue,she leaned down and all of a sudden the statue moved slightly to the left. I looked down and saw stairs. Weird but it's going to have to do. I walked down the stairs, too bad I didn't have a torch. It was deeply dark in there but I kept on walking. 'Be careful' Yeva hissed. 'Sorry.' I whispered. I felt Yeva flying past me and then suddenly lights came on. I straightened up and looked around. 'So where's this free spirited. . .' Before I finished the sentence,there was a velvet flying ball in the colour. Unbelievable. So fairytales are true after all. I walked slowly towards the velvet, flying ball but then Yeva stopped me and hissed at me ' You can't do that. You have to speak to it.'. I focused on the ball and nodded at it. Right, I felt weird thats one thing I admit. I spoke 'Please come with me and save my girlfriend.' Nothing. I heard a it didn't seem like there was only one person. It was like there were ten or twelve of them.I got in a fighting position. I did karate in school, so I'd try my best if they'd attack me. And in a flash there were men around me. Panic struck me and I clenched my fist. They came closer to me and I punched one hard, as I did I looked over at another man and blank. Everything was totally dark now.

Chapter Five

I woke up a few hours later and felt awful pain in my head. It hurt so damn much. I rubbed my head and slowly opened my eyes, I was still underground. There were men all around. I tried to get up but then I noticed I was locked up with chains, and I snarled. Damn it. I looked around for Yeva but she was no where to be seen. Yeah, she was a real help. She just left me here. I sighed,and pulled at the chains. And with all that, I saw Yeva. She was murmuring something but looking in my direction. Suddenly the chains unlocked silently,I looked at Yeva and she smiled at me. I broke out from the chains and sprinted up,I looked around for a weapon and . . . Bingo. A fire torch. I grabbed it and waved it around infront of the men as the approached me. Steadily, I got ready and pounced on them, burning them all on fire. I backed up as the men went outside,yelling. A man pushed me and I accidently pushed Yeva into the velvet, flying ball. Oh,no. This wasn't good. My eyes widened and I hit the man with the fire torch knocking him unconscious. The flying ball was gone and my last hope was gone. I fell on my knees. I got angry and punched the ground and yes,ow, that hurt. I took a deep breath and wished this all ,one day, would be a dream. I got up and ran away before the men realized I was gone from the underground. I sprinted back to the graveyard. I was angry at myself, for now there was no chance in saving Caroline anymore. And it would take days to get I don't know where, because I don't have Yeva anymore. I could hear the bell ring and it was midnight. And I only had two more hours left! I stopped and breathed hard. This was the end of my life. Her life. Our love. I gulped. My feet couldn't carry me anymore. I lay down on the snow and looked up at the dark sky. This would be the end of all my hopings. I'll lose the love of my life forever.

Chapter Six

There was nothing I could do and there were only two hours left. It was useless. 'Make me a snow angel' I heard a voice say. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Caroline. I hated to disappoint her,especially now. I put on the best smile I could and said ' For you.' And I started to wave my hands and my legs. Then I stopped ' Is it good?'. She smiled at me faintly, and I barely saw it. 'It's perfect.' She said and lay down beside me.I pulled closer to her. ' You just ruined the snow angel.' she whispered and laid her head down on my chest. 'It doesn't matter. You are my angel. ' I spoke. Her soft,cold fingers traced across my chest and she sighed,saying ' It's no use isn't it.' I gulped. I was afraid to tell her,though she just had the truth. I just nodded slowly and said 'I'm sorry,I tried but it didn't work. I'd do anything to bring you back but . . . I don't know how.' ' It's alright, things happen. Nothing is perfect,well,except you.' she said. This made her smile. 'I just want you to be happy,Rolando.' she said. I sighed. I couldn't make out if she was happy or not. I thought for a second and then said 'Remember that first time we met. And I accidently spilled my drink on your favourite dress and you yelled at me how useless I was. She smiled and said ' We were only twelve.' 'I know' I said but these memories never left me. I remember every single memory with you. I remember when we went cliff diving and you said you were scared but I told you no matter what, I'd always be there for you. And then your face light up and you did it anyways.' ' I trusted you and I still do and you know I wouldn't have changed you for any other random guy.' she said. 'Me neither' I said. 'I love you,Caroline and no matter what I'd never ever change you for any other person. I heard her sigh.I lifted her face up to mine and kissed her gently. The kiss lasted for some moments and yet, I wished none of this tragedy happened to her. I felt sorrow for her. Then she looked into my eyes and smiled slightly. We layed like that for these last hours. Holding her close was what I was going to do when she'd leave.

Then the last hours of her lifetime arrived. I stared as her skin got paler and more invisible. We both sat up at the same time. I ran my fingers dow her shoulder but they went going through her. I gasped and she looked at me with an apologetic face. ' It's my time to go.' she blurted out.I could feel her crying inside. No she was getting more and more invisible. 'Care. . .' I breathed. From the outside tears filled my eyes painfully and droped down like waves. But fromthe inside I was dying. I was losing her now and it hurt. It hurt ten times more than getting punched right in the face hard. I crawled towards her but she kept getting more unseen and she said quickly ' Don't forget me Stefan, I will always love you,forever'. I took a deep breath and crawled towards her shadow ' I promise I won't forget you.' And then she was gone. Gone forever but always in my heart.


End file.
